


Cobarde confesión

by Shabyby



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance(?), cosastiernas(?), idioteces, nosequemasponer, quierounsandwish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabyby/pseuds/Shabyby
Summary: confesarse al crushuna de las tareas más difíciles sin dudael solo animarse a hacerlo es un logro, pero ¿qué hacer cuando la persona que te gusta tiene un montón de admiradores mucho más atractivos que tú?fácil, decirle que te gusta sin que lo sepa¿fácil no?bueno sería fácil si no estuviéramos hablando de Goggles





	Cobarde confesión

**Author's Note:**

> es la primera vez que me animo a escribir en público...  
espero les guste.

Día del amor y la amistad

  
Hermosa festividad que los inklings habían adoptado de lo que alguna vez fue la civilización humana.  
Un día hermoso lleno de amor y cursilería.

  
Era un día especial, aunque  
Ellos tenían su propia forma de celebrarlo.

  
Este día a parte de las típicas tarjetas, dulces y empalagosas confesiones se solía celebrar con las ya comunes guerras territoriales (Turf war).

  
Era bastante común que en estas fechas hubiera algún splatfest conmemorativo, pero cuando no lo había, como en esa ocasión, los inkling organizaban sus propios mini eventos por decirlo de alguna forma.

  
Estos mini eventos podían ser de temáticas varias pero lo verdaderamente interesante solía pasar después de estas.  
Se había vuelto tradición que algunos inklings formaran equipos solo con la intención de que uno o varios del equipo confesaran sus sentimientos después del combate.

  
En esta fecha nunca sabias si tendrías una batalla común o un encuentro arreglado para la confesión  
Se había vuelto algo bastante emocionante o decepcionante según el caso.

  
Esta fecha había sido ansiada por un inkling en particular, un joven inkling de pelo azul con la extraña costumbre de bajarle los pantalones a la gente a modo de broma.  
Así es, el hiperactivo googles estaba esperando esta fecha con mucho entusiasmo y nerviosismo a partes iguales.  
¿La razón? Se confesaría al chico que le gusta, pero no de un modo convencional.

  
Verán googles ya había planeado confesarle a su amado crush todo lo que sentía cuando lo tenía a su lado el año pasado, estaba determinado y tenía sus sentimientos claros como agua, pero su determinación se fue al traste cuando vio la larga fila de admiradoras y admiradores de su adorado Rider esperando a darle un regalo como muestra de afecto.  
El no traía ni 5 pesos consigo, además de que comparado al resto de inkling presentes el vestía su ropa casual, mientras el resto vestía lo más bonito de sus guardarropas.

  
La inseguridad le invadió profundamente y un montón de pensamientos negativos invadieron su cabeza en ese momento.  
Y el temor a ser rechazado fue demasiado fuerte en ese momento.  
Con algo de miedo googles se quedó a mirar a escondidas las reacciones de Rider ante todos los regalos y con todos vio básicamente la misma reacción.

  
Agradecimientos cordiales y cortantes no en respuesta ante cualquiera que intentara invitarle a salir.

  
Goggles a pesar de ser cercano a él, sintió miedo de recibir una respuesta igual o peor a las anteriores.

  
Después de todo él se la pasaba jugándole bromas y ahora con tanta inseguridad acumulada en su corazoncito no se atrevió a dar ni un paso en su dirección durante el resto de la semana.

  
Pero pasada la semana volvió a convivir con él, a hablar con él y bromear con él y eso inevitablemente volvió a recordarle por que le gusta en primer lugar.

  
Y así fue como googles decidió que encontraría alguna manera de decirle sus sentimientos sin poner en riesgo la cercanía que había conseguido con él.

  
Y así llegamos a la semana antes de su plan.  
Con googles muriendo de nervios aun faltando 7 días para el suceso.  
Dando vueltas en la casa mientras su amigo aloja solo lo veía dar mil y un vueltas.

  
Aloha: Googles...

  
Googles: ...

  
Aloha: Googles... relájate -le toma de los hombros y lo sacude un poco-

  
Googles: -respira hondo- ok…, …, ....

  
!NO PUEDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y si todo sale mal?, si me descubre???.

  
Aloha: -lo sacude un poco más- cálmate - se ríe de su actitud- cuanto planeamos esto?, 3, 4 meses? Saldrá bien -le sonríe- o dejo de llamarme Aloha.

  
Googles: tienes razón, pero...

  
Aloha: Lo sé, lo sé, pero anímate, no te reconocerá con eso puesto -dijo apuntando al disfraz-

  
El plan era simple googles iría disfrazado de chica con un equipo que necesitara algún integrante para una batalla contra Rider, pelearía contra él y entregaría una carta junto a un almuerzo hecho por el en silencio y se marcharía.  
Así de fácil, así de sencillo, bueno... en realidad googles estaba complicándose mucho.

  
Pero Aloha no estaba ahí para replicar, estaba ahí para ayudar, así que se ahorraría el comentario de comparación con su novio y solo reiría por dentro mientras lo veía desesperarse.

  
Goggles no lo había escogido al azar, lo escogió porque es de los pocos que no podría peros en el plan sus amigos Glasses y Headphones le dirían que dejara toda esa tontería y se confesara (conste decir que ellos no sabían de su enamoramiento) y Bobble hat... no estaba seguro, ella le apoyaría, pero temía que no pudiera guardar el secreto, si a él le había costado tanto guardar su propio secreto no se imaginaba que tan difícil seria para Bobble hat.

  
Después no tenía muchas opciones, seguramente a Mask y a Skull no les importaría, Army era bueno planificando, pero temía lo mismo que con Glasses y Headphones.

  
Gloves... estaba enojado con él.

  
La razón, su cabello, y temía una venganza de su parte.

  
El equipo Emperor…. No…

  
Y

  
de los octarianos no estaba seguro si alguno supiera que hacer con la situación.

  
Después no era tan cercano a otros equipos  
Así que todo se redujo a Aloha, él era tranquilo y liberal así que supuso que su idea no le parecería tan absurda y estaba seguro que no lo obligaría a confesarse "perfecto" pensó.

  
Y bueno…

Allí estaban, probándose ropa que le hiciera disimular ser una chica, por el momento habían optado por una combinación de un short falda de color negro y una blusa holgada manga larga de color blanco, ¿era simple?, sí, pero ayudaba a disimular la ausencia de ciertas características femeninas.

  
Se colocó contactos falsos solo para disimular un poco el nerviosismo en sus ojos (fue consejo de Aloha).  
Unos tenis blancos por que no se decidían por un color  
Y se soltó los tentáculos dando la apariencia de una chica de pelo corto.

  
Aloha: Me gusta, pero no me termina de convencer tu cabello, que tal si... -aloja le arreglo el cabello dándole un aspecto parecido al de Mar de la squid sisters, pero en versión de tentáculos más cortos- mejor, pero ¿tú qué opinas pequeño enamorado?

  
Googles enrojeció por lo último dicho

  
Googles: si creo que está bien...

  
Aloha: Perfecto, ahora mi estimado, debo marcharme, tengo practica con mi equipo y debo ir pensando cómo convencer a mi adoración de que le cancele por buenas razones bye -dijo saliendo rápido de ahí sin dejar a googles despedirse-.

  
Y googles sin querer sintió envidia, el soñaba con algo así con Rider, quizá no tan empalagosamente dulce, pero si parecido en donde el pudiera dice lo mucho que lo quería a las estrellas en el firmamento, mirarlas y tener la certeza de que su amor le correspondía silenciosamente desde el lugar en que estuviera.

  
Pero no sería así, Rider le rechazaría, tenía la horrible sensación de que lo haría, sin importar cuantas veces compartieran sonrisas él no le vería de ese modo y eso le frustro, pero al mismo tiempo hizo que se apegara más a su plan, pues sentía que de ese modo podría derramar un poco de esa lluvia de emociones sobre su querido Rider sin poner en peligro los privilegios de permanecer a su lado.

  
Con eso en cabeza y sin haberse quitado el atuendo de chica se dirigió a su cuarto a escribir su confesión, una confesión que según el plan acompañaría con el almuerzo hecho por el mismo ( el pobre googles paso un mes y medio aprendiendo a no quemar agua y otro mes a cocinar de forma medianamente decente arroz, como no sabía con qué acompañar el arroz se dedicó a aprender a preparar vegetales y omitió cualquier tipo de carne pues el tiempo no le daba para aprender a cocinar eso sin quemarse todo) en un empaque bonito que Aloha se encargaría de comprar para no levantar sospecha y listo.

  
Con eso en mente comenzó a dejar su corazón en su carta, diciéndole de forma disimulada desde cuando se siente así para no levantar su sospecha, diciéndole lo que le encanta de él omitiendo uno que otro detalle que delataría su cercanía con él y finalizo con un melancólico «me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado, pero sé que no será así, espero haberte hecho entender lo mucho que me gustas».

  
Y de este modo cortante termino su carta, se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas traidoras.

Y se fue a dormir.

  
El resto de los días fueron notoriamente más veloces en comparación, el 6to día se dedicó a adornar un poco su atuendo de chica, el día 5 se dedicó a practicar junto a Aloha su «voz de chica» y alguna que otra posturita que le hiciera ver «tierna», ¿Por qué Aloha sabía de eso?, la respuesta solo fue un «si te lo digo mi novio se enojara conmigo» entre risas, suponía que era mejor no saberlo, el día 4 se dedicó a fingir una supuesta comenzar a enfermarse para tener excusa de faltar a batallar el día de San Valentín el día 3 se dedicó a convencer sus amigos de que su enfermedad era contagiosa y por eso no debían visitarlo, Aloha ayudo haciendo como que él se enfermó por su culpa, el día dos no hizo nada relevante, solo decidió tomar un día para reflexionar lo que iba a hacer y deprimirse un poco y el ultimo día a eso de las 7:00pm acomodo todo para el día siguiente.

  
Ya era el ansiado día, google von su traje se veía adorable, la comida hecha por él estaba caliente y fresca y se veía deliciosa según Aloha.

  
Aloha acomodo todo en una linda lonchera en forma de corazón que gano en una apuesta día atrás y se aseguró de envolverla bien bonito, ya que le gusta ser detallista en esas cursilerías.

  
Googles muy agradecido se despidió de Aloha y este a modo de burla le dijo -adiós hija cuidado con los pervertidos en especial con Rider, ese tiene cara de violador- y se rio a mas no poder.

  
Googles con la vergüenza a tope salió y se dirigió a «la sala de búsqueda de equipos» en donde se encontró con un grupo de 3 chicas que discutían quien debía confesarse primero.

  
Googles quiso hablarles, pero la que parecía la líder le interrumpió.

  
Chica líder: ¡Hola!!!!, ¿vienes por el día de las confesiones?, que bien, como eres la última serás la primera, dime, ¿quién es la o el afortunado??? -dijo con demasiada euforia y velocidad, googles apenas le pudo entender, pero le pareció entre extraño eh incomodo que asumiera tan rápido que se confesaría si no había dicho ni pio, supuso que sería obvio por el paquete en forma de corazón en sus manos-

  
Googles: -en voz baja y agudizando un poco- R.…Rider

  
Chica líder: Ow…, así que te confesaras al señorito corazón de hielo, bueno, esto será rápido, lo siento, pero te aseguro que el rechazo se presagia en tu futuro, ¿aun así deseas continuar?

  
Googles asintió y el resto de las chicas del grupo suspiraron con pena pues todas ya habían sido rechazadas por el Rider antes, por suerte el tiempo cura todo y todas ya tenían nuevas personas ocupando sus corazoncitos

  
Chica líder: Bien, el al parecer estará en el siguiente combate, suerte pequeña guerrera, nosotras te sostendremos en tu caída -dijo de forma dramática mientras apretaba cómicamente un puño-  
Googles se sintió aún más incómodo, pero decidió continuar.

  
Ya estando en combate Googles sintió el nerviosismo a flor de piel, aun no lo había visto, pero sabía que pronto lo haría, Rider era bastante salvaje a la hora de pelear y sabía que no tardaría mucho en....

  
Y ploof Rider lo hizo explotar, y ahí en forma de pequeño calamar flotante le pudo admirar, como solía hacer cuando se enfrentaban, hoy parecía más serio de lo normal, ocurriría algo?, ya en la base se dedicó a pintar tratando de despejar su mente pues tenerlo tan cerca le subió mucho los nervios, saliendo de la base pudo ver que el resto de chicas se iban contra Rider, de algún modo sentía que fue justamente porque le hizo explotar, pero dejaron una brecha muy grande y el otro equipo aprovecho demasiado bien esa distracción.

  
Ellos tomaron mucha ventaja y aunque intentaron remontar ya era tarde, al contador solo le restaban 10 segundos y el terreno a pintar era demasiado, el tiempo se agotó y la victoria de Rider y sus aliados fue inevitable(cabe destacar que son un equipo random, no son los compañeros habituales de Rider, sus amigos tenían otros planes para ese día).

  
Las chicas viendo que Rider estaba por irse animaron a Googles a dar su confesión, googles se acercó, tembló mucho, Rider le miro, tembló más, saco su regalo con la carta encima, Rider le miro y espero expectante a que le diría, Googles ya con más nervios que sentido lógico en el cuerpo extendió la lonchera y carta de forma muy violenta a Rider, golpeándolo en el abdomen y dejándolo sin aire, fue un k.o. inmediato y el pobre Rider cayó al piso, Googles viendo lo que acababa de hacer dejo su regalo al lado su amado y corrió lejos lo más rápido que sus pies dieron.

  
Fue desastroso, muy desastroso, tanto así que los espectadores de ambos equipos no sabían si reír, ir a consolar a la pobre muchacha o pedir ayuda para Rider, la cara de sorpresa de todo mundo era inigualable, solo pudieron quedarse ahí congelados por lo surreal de la situación.

  
Googles por otro lado sentía que moría de vergüenza, su cara estaba roja y al llegar a casa solo pudo quitarse su disfraz y hacerse bolita en la cama un par de horas.  
Pasado ese tiempo, respiro aliviado, Rider no sabía que era el después de todo, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal porque todo hubiese salido tan mal.

  
Agradecía que nadie lo hubiese gravado, pero sabía que los espectadores de tal cosa no olvidarían en su vida semejante estupidez.

  
Ya más calmado, se arrepintió un poco no decir la verdad de su identidad, pues su corazón no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que anhelaba ser correspondido, pensó que con decir todo en su carta disminuiría, pero al parecer no…  
Con una cara algo triste decidió olvidar el tema, se quedaría un par de días más en cama fingiendo estar enfermo y trataría con todas sus fuerzas olvidar su amor por Rider.

*a la mañana siguente*

  
*TOCK TOCK TOCK*

  
Googles: um....

  
*TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK*

  
Google: ???? ¿Hola? -grito desde su cuarto-

  
*TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK*

  
Google: -Quien estará llamando a mi puerta-pensó al oír tan desesperados golpes en su puerta- Ya voy- dijo fuerte para que cesaran lo toques-  
Abrió lenta y cansadamente la puerta y ver a Rider ahí lo congelo, sin tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo Rider lo ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿beso?????????

  
Eso solo lo congelo más, ¿un sueño? Definitivamente un sueño, sin duda un sueño, Rider se separó, lo miro serio, puso una mano en su cintura y otra en el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

  
Rider: Mira idiota, la próxima vez que intentes hacerte el incognito asegúrate te no poner en tus cosas «propiedad de googles», además deberías intentar cambiar tu caligrafía al escribir una carta, tu letra es tan únicamente horrible que la reconocería a medio metro y... enserio googles, eres la única persona que conozco que tiene hojas con dibujos de mini googles en las hojas, eres tan idiota que no acordaste que yo te regale esa agenda – lo volvió a mirar y le volvió a dar un corto beso aprovechando su estado petrificado - Tienes suerte, tú también me gustas mucho - le entrega una carta- esto es para ti, te lo iba a dar ayer pero en vista de todo esto.... bueno, te veo mañana - le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y camino sin decir más hasta perderse de la vista de googles-.

  
Googles con la carta en mano cerró la puerta y la abrió delicadamente:

  
_Googles soy la peor persona a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos tanto en persona como escribiéndolas, pero deberías saber algo._

  
_ Desde hace mucho que eh querido dejar de ser tu amigo, lo llevo intentando bastante porque ya no quiero serlo.._

  
_ Enserio que no quiero.._

  
_ Y la razón es que me gustas y quiero que tu gustes de mí también._

  
_ Si no te lo dije antes es por busque una señal de tu parte, algo que me dijera que yo también te causo esto, pero eres difícil de leer googles, aun con lo simple que puedes parecer, me encontré a mí mismo en problemas intentando sacar de entre todas tus sonrisas una señal._

  
_ Tanto así que llegue casi a enloquecer creyendo ver que dabas otro tipo de sonrisas a los demás, sin saber si la que me dabas o si la que dabas a alguien más era amistosa o.... bueno..._

  
_ Si sentías algo más._

  
_ Me canse y por eso te lo digo, no podría decírtelo en persona, pero al menos lo intento con esta nada poética carta._  
_ Me gustas Estúpido idiota, no sé qué me hiciste, pero parece que fue muy efectivo, por favor dame una respuesta, la que sea, recházame o acéptame, pero no te alejes._

  
_ Rider_

  
Googles pudo ver unas manchas rojas que trapazaban el papel, así que le dio la vuelta y vio un corto mensaje con marcador rojo.

  
**MÁS TE VALE ACEPTAR SALIR CONMIGO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE PASAR AYER, TE VEO EN LA CAFETERIA A LAS 3:00 PM.**

  
Googles rio, obvio que aceptaba y feliz abrazo la carta y dio vueltas en su sitio, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo...  
Googles: un momento.... yo no marque nada como «propiedad de googles»...

*en otro lugar*

  
Aloha: así que agarre una aguja y marque, «propiedad de googles» en la tapa de la lonchera -sonrió-

  
Army: ¿No crees que fue algo cruel de tu parte? -dijo mirándolo con reproche-

  
Aloha: ¿cruel?, les hago un favor, ambos se gustan, es obvio, a Rider solo le falta un cartel luminoso en la frente que diga «celoso» cada vez que ve que googles es amistoso con otros, por favor, él no es ciego y yo menos, sé que estaba celoso al verme tan cercano a Googles estos meses

  
Army: ummm.... -dijo mientras revolvía el curry que preparaba-

  
Aloha: también se dé otra personita celosa a la que le faltaba un cartel -dijo abrazándole la espalda- por eso le dije la verdad antes que el cartel apareciera solo -Army bufo y Aloha solo le abrazo más fuerte- de todos modos, la verdad se sabría yo solo adelante lo inevitable

  
Army: supongo que sí...-se dio la vuelta y beso a su novio-

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusto?, espero que si  
si se preguntan por qué está ambientada en San Valentín es que lo escribí por esas fechas y pues :p


End file.
